Window frames and assemblies have existed for many years now and are thus very well known in the art. Indeed, an air circulation between an outside environment of a typical window assembly (i.e. outdoors) and an inside environment of the window assembly (i.e. indoors) is generally carried out by displacing a glass panel, or simply “window”, of the assembly, with respect to its frame. Indeed, most window assemblies either comprise at least one glass panel which is slidably moveable vertically or horizontally with respect to the window frame, or either one that is pivotally moveable inwardly, but most often outwardly, with respect to the window frame, so that when the glass panel is displaced in an open configuration, a direct passage between the outside environment and the inside environment is defined through an opening left behind by the displacement of the glass panel (i.e. window). Said opening within the frame may be provided with a corresponding fly screen as is well known in the art. Traditionally, fly screens were placed outside of the window assemblies, but most recently, most window assemblies comprise fly screens which are provided within the window frame.
Also known in the art are the various disadvantages associated with the above-described types of conventional window assemblies. Indeed, because a direct passage is defined between the outside environment and the inside environment when the window or glass panel is left in an open configuration, the inside environment (i.e. the inside of the room of the window assembly) is therefore directly subject to the weather conditions of the outside environment. This means that when a conventional window assembly is left unattended, for example, with adverse weather conditions being present outside, gusts of winds and/or precipitation (rain, snow, and the like) may directly enter into the inside of the room, which is very disadvantageous for obvious reasons known in the art.
Another substantial disadvantage associated with conventional window assemblies is that the glass panels which are pivotally moveable with respect to the window frame are generally operated by means of corresponding hardware, such as four-bar mechanisms, hinges, rotating levers, and the like, which are often difficult to operate, requiring some physical effort and/or being substantially time-consuming. Moreover, this type of hardware is subject to breakdown after a certain period of time, and servicing and/or replacement thereof is generally very costly, which is also very disadvantageous for obvious reasons known in the art.
Another substantial disadvantage associated with conventional window assemblies is that they are not devised to have components which may be easily mountable and demountable, so as to be advantageously manufactured, assembled, installed, serviced, and/or replaced. Indeed, very often, when a given component of a conventional window assembly is faulty or defective, several other corresponding components of the assembly must be removed, and this is generally very tedious and time consuming because the construction of conventional window assemblies is fairly elaborate, cumbersome, and limiting, that is, does not offer modular capabilities and/or different window configurations. Furthermore, repairs and/or servicing to conventional window assemblies generally need to be carried out from the outside of the window assembly, which is also very disadvantageous, particularly when dealing with high establishments.
Another substantial problem associated with conventional window assemblies is that they generally comprise fly screens which are disposed within the frame which hinder the field of view onto the outside environment from the inside environment.
Yet another problem associated with conventional window assemblies is that their glass panels are generally subject to great heat losses from the inside environment to the outside environment when it is very cold outside, which is very disadvantageous for obvious reasons. Unfortunately, the designs of conventional window assemblies do not enable the glass panels to be optionally provided with additional insulating means so as to reduce these heat losses. The converse could also be said in regards to conserving cool air inside when it is very warm outside.
As may now be better appreciated, there are several drawbacks associated to the traditional way of circulating air within a given establishment with conventional window assemblies.
Therefore, it would be useful to provide a window assembly which enables a more precise regulation of air circulation within a given home at all times without having to endure the drawbacks inherent to the conventional way of opening window assemblies. Moreover, it would be very useful to provide a complementary air circulation capable of operating constantly and adjustably, and which could compensate for the failures and the drawbacks of ventilation systems which are dependent on electrical energy sources or others. Moreover, it would be also very useful to provide a window assembly offering a maximal security without it being apparent nor from the inside nor from the outside of the home. Furthermore, it would be very useful to provide a window assembly which may be opened without any substantial physical effort and which would not require the use of hardware, such as four-bar mechanisms, hinges, rotating levers, and the like. It would also be very useful to provide a window assembly having a fly screen which would not hinder the field of view onto the outside from the inside, and which would be conveniently displaceable and kept into place within the frame so as to allow an easy access to an outer surface of the glass panels in order to clean them, for example. Furthermore, it would be very useful to provide a window assembly having inclined glass panels which could be provided with additional insulating means for preserving the heat inside during cold temperatures, and for preserving cool air inside during very warm temperatures outside. It would be also very useful to provide a window assembly which could be left opened when it is raining, snowing, and the like, or when wind is blowing very hard, and this at all times, even when the occupants of the home are absent, and which would prevent the inside environment from being affected from these adverse weather conditions. It would be also very useful to provide an economical window assembly devised to have components and glass panels which can be easily assembled, installed, serviced, and/or replaced, and which enables different window configurations due to the modular aspect of the assembly, and this being able to be carried out from within a given home.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved window assembly.